Warriors Millenium
by Blizzardfur
Summary: I'm no good at summerys. Rated T to give me some room
1. Alleigences

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, but I own the names written here! No stealing, or I will hunt you down! ...uhh... just get on with it!

A/N: I got rid of the other stories because I didn't have time to finish the first chapter! And my first one, was a lollipop more then a story! So, I deleted them, but I have more time on my paws now, so i'll get woking on this one! So please Enjoy!

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Blizzardstar- A pure white she-cat with gold eyes, she has a red tip on her tail though.

Deputy: Lightingfoot- A cream tom with brown eyes and a yellowish tinge to his fur.

Medicine Cat: Showerpelt- A blue-gray she-cat with a strange swirl mark on her right front leg, just above the paw. She has green eyes. Is Rainclaw's sister.

Warriors:

Kindlecloud- A ginger, white and black tom with copper eyes.

Rainclaw- A blue-gray tom with red eyes that seem to glow eerily in battle. Is Showerpelt's brother.

Sandcloud- A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Lovepaw- A white she-cat with black patches

Slypaw- A black and white striped tom, light on his feet with blue orbs

Frozenpaw- A pure white tom with black ears and hazel eyes

Icepaw- A pure white she-cat with green eyes

Kits-

(Mother: Speedstorm) Wolfkit- A gray she-cat with shining blue eyes

Badgerkit- A brown she-cat with a white mask over her eyes

Foxkit- An orange she-cat with a white tip on her tail

Queens- Speedstorm- A black she-cat with her ears drooping at the tips

Elders: Leafeye- A black she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Pantherstar- A pure black she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy: Kindlecloud- A red, white and black tom with golden eyes

Medicine Cat: Fleetfur- A pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Silvercreek- A silver she-cat with a blue tinted undercoat

Winterleaf- A white she-cat with apricot paws, tail tip and ears, one gold eye and one silver eye

Crimsonlight- A russet colored tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Leopardpaw- A golden she-cat with brown spots and gold eyes

Elders:

Kits: (Mother:Dreamchaser) Emberkit- A cream she-cat with a russet tail tip

Queens: Dreamchaser- A white she cat with almost dream-like blue eyes

WINDCLAN

Leader: Gingerstar- A tom with a deep ginger coat and a pair of yellow eyes

Deputy: Pearlpelt- A pearly white she-cat with golden eyes

Medicine Cat: Blackfur- A pure black tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Oakfire- An orange and white tom

Peachfur- A light orange she-cat with startling beauty

Littlewhisker- A small black and white she-cat

Apprentices- Maplepaw- A light brown she-cat

Cedarpaw- A dark brown she-cat

Elders- Spottedbelly- A blue tinted she cat with yellow eyes

Kits:

Queens: Cherrystripe- A white she-cat with odd red eyes

SHADOWCLAN

Leader- Ghoststar- A pretty white she-cat with strange pink eyes. Is sister to Dreamcatcher.

Deputy- Lionspirit- A golden tabby tom

Medicine Cat- Sleetpelt- A white she-cat with gold eyes

Warriors-

Dreamcatcher- A black she-cat with sleek fur and strange pink eyes. Is sister to Ghoststar.

Lemonclaw- A cream tom with yellow eyes and a yellow tint to his fur

Limestrike- A cream she-cat with green eyes and a green ish tint to her fur

Apprentice:

Jadepaw- A black she-cat with jade colored eyes

Elders-

Brownwing- A dusky brown she-cat with black paws and ears

Kits-

Queens- Fruitstripe- A brown she-cat with orange,white and russet patches and blue eyes

A/N: So there are the Alleigences! I'll get the Prolouge up once I get at least 1 reveiw, I don't like to keep my reveiwers waiting too much!


	2. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors shifty eyes

A/N: Never mind, I'm going to put the prolouge up now! because i'm feeling generouse!

_Wolfkit let out an eerie yowl that sounded like a Wolf's _howl as her sister, Foxkit, jumped on her, she jumped up and rolled on her back, squishing her sister and causing their other sister, Badgerkit, to let out a short mrrow of laughter. Wolfkit's gray fur was rumpled slightly by a slight breeze that made Foxkit, who was the lightest, fall over from shock.

Their mother, A black she-cat with droopy ears, chuckled as a pure white she-cat with blue eyes and a red tail tip, padded over to her. They excahanged a few words and the kits' mother nodded, and the white she-cat left.

"Mom? What did Blizzardstar want?" Wolfkit asked, padding delicatly over, with her sister's in tow.

The black she-cat smiled.

"You are to become apprentices today" she said.

"Yay!" the three sisters yowled.

At sunhigh Blizzardstar called a meeting.

"All cats old enough to catch their own pray gather under the highrock for a clan meeting!" she yowled. The clan gathered under the rock, and Speedstorm was with her three kits.

"Three kits have reached six moons and are now ready to become apprentices, Badgerkit, Foxkit and Wolfkit please come forward" Blizzardstar said, she had a honest expression in her eyes.

Wolfkit bounded towards the highrock and halted right under it, Foxkit followed, running, and Badgerkit padded seriously over to her sisters.

"Wolfkit, From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, she will be known as Wolfpaw, and I will mentor her" Blizzardstar touched noses with Wolfpaw and smiled warmly.

"Foxkit, From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, she will be known as Foxpaw, and Sandcloud will mentor her" Blizzardstar yowled.

The pale ginger she-cat walked over to Foxpaw and touched noses with her, leading her into the tangle of cats.

"Badgerkit, From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, she will be known as Badgerpaw, and Kindlecloud will mentor her."

Kindlecloud stepped forward and touched noses with his new apprentice.

"This meeting is over." Blizzardstar yowled as she bounded from a top the rock and around the side, into her den.


End file.
